Multiplayer Classic
It is true that this Challenge was designed for a single person creating an entire Kingdom, but it is human nature to want to form into packs, and build things together. So here are a few suggestions that may enhance your Multiplayer experience: Table of Contents The Scoreboard As admittedly Singleplayer-oriented as my gameplay tends to be, I nevertheless gave quite a bit of thought as to the uses of the Scoreboard when it first came out, and strongly advise anyone attempting the Refugee to Regent Challenge to utilize this for any number of reasons. 1) It's an easy way to tell who is in your faction/kingdom/city/etc. There are 16 teams at the moment, I believe. easy way to tell who is in what stage. Recommended scoring is Dirt Hovel be 1, Wooden Settlement be 2, etc. Alternatively, if you have a very active moderator/admin team, you could increase it slowly to show how close a character is to moving on. 2) Color Code The Teams. This can be done easily via Scoreboard, for text (I believe). This more refers to having a Team Color, and try to build your buildings with as much of this color(s) as possible, as well as dying your Leather Armor. 3) United under a Kingdom, Rulers of Your own towns. Teams are united in allegiance to each other, and will band together to defend against raids, but they also must build their own towns. It is recommended that if you do this, you stay close to each other (1-200 blocks or so). Eventually, depending on your difficulty, your individual towns may mesh together into one giant mess of a city that would be bigger than any of you could have done on your own. 4) Choose Magic or Technology, but not both. Some people would say that you should just limit what you want to do to a few parameters, like cutting wood, mining, crafting, etc. Personally, if I was limited to only one of these few categories, I would go nuts. So instead, limit yourselves to a handful of mods, whether it be just magic, just technology, or some mix ofthe two. If you do mix Magic and Technology, try not to pick the most powerful. Instead of Modular Power Suits rocking Ars Magica spells with Applied Energisitics storage, try something you haven't tried before. Or pick a few mods that don't have augmented armor, just for fun. Or something you aren't used to. 5) Choose War. page 131 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Tired of wasting yet another Wither? Already beaten the Ender Dragon? Declare war on your fellow servermate. Use Thaumcraft Nitor as hand grenades, the IC2 Mining laser as a sniper rifle, the Modular Power Suit as a death machine, or rain destruction with Ars Magica spells. Of course, this is a city building challenge, so you could try implementing rules that would apply to that. But wait, have you already forgotten about the humble Vanilla TNT Cannon? Like player deaths give you x amount of points, while blowing up one of their buildings gives y. If you're feeling ballsy, try nuking their town. Just don't be surprised if it then happens to you (Admins, make sure you have a rule about nuclear weapon proliferation, up to and including deliberately overloading nuclear reactors in someone else's town to be a dick).